


Award Winning

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The boys set a new kind of record amist all their other accolaides. Prompt - Award Room
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Award Winning

Patrick's eyes went wide as he looked at Pete sitting on the floor amidst an untidy pile of gold records, glass statues and citations done on parchment paper. "I can't believe you actually saved everything," he said from his vantage point next to the door.

Pete looked up. "Everything's been packed away since the move," he said as he pushed his hair back for the fifth time. The two men had finally bought a house together after making their relationship official. "And why wouldn't I save everything? We certainly damn well earned it."

Patrick shrugged. "A little egotistical, don't you think?" he asked, waving a hand around the room. "I mean, you're devoting an entire room to everything we've ever won ever."

"And why not? Like I said, we earned all this hardware. This is our blood, sweat and tears here." Pete began sorting through the plaques. "I'm hoping that maybe someday I'll have just enough to repaper the bathroom, too."

"That's where some of these belong," Patrick commented, making a face. "And not on the wall."

"You have to admit, though...some of these were fun to win," Pete said grinning. 

"I don't have to admit anything." Patrick smiled as well. "But yeah...some of them were." He glanced down at the gold record for "Folie". "And some of them I'd just as soon rather forget. You know?"

Pete looked at it as well and sighed. "Yeah...I know what you mean. Too many bad memories there. I think I'd smash that one if I could." He looked up. "But they're not all bad. Right?"

"No, they're not," Patrick agreed. He started to turn away. "I'll leave you to it, then."

"Wait a minute." He reached up and grabbed Patrick's hand." "You could help."

"You actually want me to help you put things on walls and put up shelves?" Patrick asked. "Do you remember what happened last time? I amost brained you with the hammer and we're still fixing drywall."

Pete grimaced. "I think I'm still paying the insurance premiums, too," he said, running a hand through his hair. "You can just hold things steady while I pound nails? That's not hard."

"And we won't mention what happened the last time I got on a ladder." Patrick had given himself a mild concussion while putting up boxes in his mother's garage. Everyone had agreed that he had been lucky that the damage hadn't been worse. "No. I think I'll wait for you in the living room. Less of a chance of actually hurting myself. Or you."

Pete got to his feet. "I've got a better idea." He gently pushed Patrick against the wall. "Yes?"

Patrick raised an eyebrow, his eyes going wide behind his glasses. "Is sex all you think about?"

"With you? Kinda, yeah," Pete confessed. He backed away a little. "You can always say no. I'm okay with that."

Patrick smiled. "Now why would I want to do that?" He swooped in for a kiss.

Pete groaned as Patrick's lips traced a line down his throat. "Patrick..baby..."

"Shh, love. I've got you," Patrick said as he sank to his knees. He unzipped Pete's battered jeans and reached inside. "Now here's a statue I wouldn't mind seeing. Would take a lot of metal to make a cast of it, though."

Pete looked down, pausing to brush a hand through Patrick's bright hair. "Beautiful baby," he whispered. "You know you mean more to me than all the gold albums in the world. Right?"

Patrick smiled as he looked up. "I know." Just then he slid his mouth over his lover's erect cock.

Pete groaned as he tangled his fingers in Patrick's hair, nearly knocking off his glasses in the process. "Good...so good," he crooned, his eyes drifting shut. "And you're so pretty like this...all bright and golden." He shuddered. "Love your mouth on me."

Patrick groaned, his head bobbing back and forth in time with Pete's hips as he licked and sucked. He loved doing this, didn't get enough of a chance to due to their busy schedules and other commitments. But every chance he got, he relished the opportunity to take Pete apart a piece at a time.

Pete shook in his arms, biting his lip. "Patrick...baby...close..." he warned. "If you don't want a face full of come, you'd better stop."

Patrick didn't stop. Instead, he swirled his tongue around the flared head, his hands sliding up the bassist's ass. He squeezed hard enough for Pete to feel his fingers digging in, hard enough to bruise. 

"Patrick!" Pete cried out a moment later, coming down his lover's throat. Patrick swallowed greedily, being careful not to miss a drop as he drank everything Pete had to give down.

He drew away a moment later. "You like?" he asked with a cheeky grin as he tucked his lover back into his pants. 

"Jesus," Pete breathed, sagging against the wall. "If that didn't break records, then I don't know what would." He reached out to brush a finger along his lover's swollen lips. "Definitely awe inspiring. I love your mouth on me."

"And I love putting my mouth on you," Patrick said, preening a little under the praise. "Just my mouth though?"

"Every gorgeous inch of you," Pete corrected himself. "We need an award for you for your performance. Best Blow job maybe? Or Lover Of The Year?"

Patrick laughed. "You're ridiculous." He stood up and hooked a finger into the neck of Pete's t-shirt. "Come on. Let's see if we can top the charts one more time."

Pete went willingly. 


End file.
